The Price of Gold
The Price of Gold Episode Number: Season 1, Episode 4 Directed By: David Solomon Air Date: November 13, 2011 Previous Episode: Snow Falls Next Episode That Still Small Voice "The Price of Gold" is the fourth episode of the American fairytale/drama television series Once Upon a Time. The series takes place in the fictional seaside town of Storybrooke, Maine, in which the residents are actually characters from various fairy tales that were transported to the "real world" town by a powerful curse. This episode centers on Emma Swan coming to the aid of a young pregnant woman who is trying to escape from Storybrooke and Mr. Gold, which parallels with Cinderella's regrettable deal she made with Rumplestiltskin. The episode was written by co-executive producer David H. Goodman, while being directed by David Solomon. Goodman used the newly introduced character of Cinderella to reveal more of Emma's backstory, as she had no flashbacks to draw upon. Schram's casting was confirmed in August 2011, when it was revealed that Cinderella's storyline would differ from the traditional fairytale. Goodman wrote the character as a naive though sweet woman who makes bad decisions that places her in even more "unfortunate circumstances." "The Price of Gold" first aired in the United States on ABC on November 13, 2011. An estimated 11.327 million viewers watched the episode, placing second in its timeslot and seventeenth overall for the week. Television critics have viewed the episode positively, with many believing it was an improvement over previous installments. Carlyle's performance was also cited as a highlight, as was the episode's deviation from Cinderella's traditional story. Plot 'Opening Sequence' Cinderella's Fairy Godmother is shown flittering in the forest. 'Event Chronology' The Enchanted Forest flashbacks take place at different moments in the timeline: Cinderella's contract with Rumplestiltskin takes place after Rumplestiltskin finds out about The Fairy Godmother's location in "The Shepherd" and immediately after her stepsisters' invitation and preparation for the royal ball in "The Other Shoe". The actual wedding of Cinderella to Prince Thomas takes place after the ball and Cinderella's reunion with the prince in "The Other Shoe". It is also estimated to occur after Snow White and Prince Charming defeat King George in "The Cricket Game", since they attend the wedding as a royal couple. The scene where Cinderella tells Thomas that she's pregnant, takes place several months before the casting of the Dark Curse in the "Pilot". The imprisonment of Rumplestiltskin, takes place when Cinderella is fully pregnant, after "The Cricket Game" (where he was still a free man) and some time before Snow White and Prince Charming speak to him in prison in "Pilot". The Storybrooke events occur after the past events of "Snow Falls" and before the present-day events of "That Still Small Voice". The story also takes place before Emma's reunion with Ingrid in "Shattered Sight" (where Emma is wearing the blue leather jacket that she receives in this episode). 'In the Character's Past' In the Enchanted Forest, Cinderella is about to receive a wish from her fairy godmother, but the godmother is killed first by Rumpelstiltskin and robbed of her wand. He grants Ella her wish to escape her home, but in return requires her to sign a contract. Rumpelstiltskin transforms Ella into an elegant woman complete with glass slippers, warning her that all magic has a price. Several months later, at a gala wedding ball for Ella and her new husband, Prince Thomas, Snow White and Prince Charming congratulate the couple on their wedding, as does Rumpelstiltskin who tells Ella that he does not care for her riches or baubles, but instead shall claim her firstborn child. Ella tells Thomas about the deal with Rumpelstiltskin. Seeking to avoid fulfilling this deal, Thomas, Charming, Grumpy, and The Blue Fairy come up with a plot to capture Rumpelstiltskin by luring him into signing another contract. Hours later, Ella and Rumpelstiltskin meet to sign the deal. Ella lies to him and says she is expecting twins and will give him both of the babies in exchange for improving the crops and wealth of the kingdom. A skeptical Rumpelstiltskin agrees, but as he signs the contract, he is rendered powerless due to a special red quill pen, that was created by The Blue Fairy. He is captured, but Thomas disappears soon after. Ella demands that Rumpelstiltskin tell her what has happened, but he claims not to have done anything. He reminds her that all magic has a price, and that until her debt is paid she will never see Thomas again. 'Storybrooke' In the present day, Sheriff Graham gives Emma Swan an offer to become his deputy. Later, Regina tells Emma that she is no longer afraid of her staying in the town, and cites Emma's mobile lifestyle. Emma encounters a 19-year-old pregnant maid named Ashley Boyd, crying about not having a future for both her and her baby. Emma tells Ashley that she knows how it feels to have a baby at a young age. She encourages Ashley to take charge and change her life. Later that evening, Ashley breaks into Mr. Gold's pawn shop and steals a contract from a safe. While there, she is confronted by Mr. Gold, who attempts to stop her. Ashley attacks him, leaving him unconscious on the floor of his shop. The next day, Mr. Gold asks Emma to track down Ashley. He claims that she has something that belongs to him and that Ashley is unstable and troubled. Emma reluctantly agrees, and learns from Ruby that she should stop by the home of her ex-boyfriend Sean. Emma goes there and speaks to Sean and his father, finding out that it is the latter that has told him not to get involved with the pregnant teenager. Emma discovers that Ruby has given her car to Ashley so that she can leave Storybrooke and head to Boston. Emma and Henry find the vehicle has crashed just short of the city's limits, with Ashley about to deliver the baby. Back at the hospital, Ashley gives birth to a girl, just in time for Mr. Gold to pick up his "merchandise." Emma tells Mr. Gold that even if he was to take the child away, he could face legal troubles that could cost him dearly. Mr. Gold then offers a deal for Emma in which he'll give up his questionable claim to the child and in return, Emma will owe him a favor. Emma agrees. After she leaves, Sean shows up to see his child, and they name the girl Alexandra. Later, Emma agrees to Graham's offer to become his deputy. While on the phone, it is revealed that the sheriff had just gotten out of the shower at his home, just moments after he had a presumed sexual tryst with Regina. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as The Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan/Prince James *Eion Bailey as Pinocchio/August Booth *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Raphael Sbarge as Jiminy Cricket/Archie Hopper *Jamie Dornan as The Huntsman/Sheriff Graham *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood/Ruby *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *Tim Phillips as Prince Thomas *Jessy Schram as Cinderella *Catherine Lough Haggquist as The Fairy Godmother *Jarod Joseph as Gus/Billy *Ted Whittall as The King/Mitchell Herman Trivia Production Notes= *The opening title card features Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. *If you look closely, or play it in slow motion, as Cinderella signs Rumplestiltskin's contract, the first letter she writes is a C; indicating that her true name is Cinderella, and "Ella" is simply her nickname. *The pawnshop's address is number 3480. *The computer-generated imagery model created for the interior of Prince Thomas' castle is recycled and reused for King Xavier's castle in "The Miller's Daughter" and the Maritime Castle in "Ariel". This can be seen from the archways, and the balcony outside, which have a very similar design. The model is used again for the Camelot Castle courtyard in "The Price", "Siege Perilous" and "The Bear King", which can be seen from the archways and the railing on top of them. *Sean and Mitchell reside at house number 431. *According to Emma, Boston is four hours away from Storybrooke. *Several of the guests in the background of Cinderella and Thomas' wedding celebration ball are computer generated. |-|Goofs= *When Henry's school bus leaves, a real-life Steveston business known as the Gulf of Georgia Cannery, which doubles as the Storybrooke Cannery in later episodes, can clearly be seen in the background. *When Graham offers Emma a new job, the sign on the building behind Emma says Storybrooke Coffee Co. However, when Graham gets out on the police car, you can clearly see a circular sign on the side of the building, which says "Steveston Coffee Co". *When Graham offers Emma the job as deputy sheriff, as he says, "Why don't you think about it", in the background, you can see the name "Steveston" on the sign of a business next to Kisamos Greek Tavern. *In Mary Margaret's loft, the wall clock reads as 5:50 A.M., which is impossible considering the bright daylight in the previous scene as well as Regina's mention to Henry that she will be back before noon, which indicates the clock is set at the wrong time. *As Emma and Henry cross the street after leaving the apartment, in the background, you can see a real-life Steveston business called Steveston WineMakers. Curiously, the business next to it, which is known as Budget Appliances in real-life, has, unlike its neighbor, been properly renamed for the filming of the show (it is now called Bravura Appliances). However, Bravura Appliances becomes the real Budget Appliances in "Best Laid Plans". *When Henry lays on his bed, he crosses one leg over the other. In the next shot, his legs are parallel to each other. |-|Other Notes= FILMING LOCATION *The opening scene at the Tremaine Estate was filmed on Foxglove Farm, a 120-acre organic farm on Salt Spring Island in British Columbia. This building also doubles as Edwin's House in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episodes "Down the Rabbit Hole" and "Who's Alice". REAWKENED: A ONCE UPON A TIME TALE *In this episode, Regina only notes the longest place Emma stayed in is Tallahassee. In the book, she counts off Phoenix, Nashville, Tallahassee and Boston when confronting Emma about her habitual past of moving around constantly. *Sean and Mitchell's residence is on Randolph Street.